Booster Tragodon
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Duel Monsters thrive in the Dominion of the beasts while silly people in another world play card gamees. "Hey, why is it called Boster Tragodon? I weren't in no booster." - Tragoedia.


**Booster Tragodon**

_Preview: _Lucky Punch

"Rescue Rabbit!:

The hare stopped in his tracks, paralyzed by the fury in the voice that had called his name.

A purple creature emerged from an aperture in the road ahead. The hare shook violently, for it was none other than Behemoth, the King of all the Animals.

Behemoth's face turned on Rescue Rabbit with such wrath that the Rabbit feared that he would be snatched up in the king's jaws at any moment…

"You have been helping to feed the Dinosaur ilk in their rage and fury. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Despite his fear, Rescue Rabbit had a little pride. "Dinosaur ilk? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you? I have watched you on my Monitor. You have been bringing Kabazauls and Sabersaurus to the Evolzaur Jester Laggia and the Evolzaur Queen Dolkka."

"I was just trying to help fight the Wind-Up Inzek—"

"Silence! I do not need to hear about pacts between toys and insects. What is this, a _Toy Story _and _A Bug's Life _crossover?"

"Maybe?"

"It is not. And anyway, you should only aid Normal Beast-type monsters."

""

But my specifications upon creation were only limited to Normal monsters of the lower sort, below Tribute level, sir."

"Speakest thou not of _The Hunger Games_. We beasts do not feed on other beats like the children that kill each other in that travesty that the human beings take pleasure in watching."

Rescue Rabbit was thinking that beasts do eat other beasts, but he did not want to risk contradicting the king again.

"I cannot abide dinosaurs. They belong in the wasteland with the zombies. Beasts belong in the meadow, the sogen. Tell me, what is the difference between the wasteland and the sogen?"

"One is a place for beasts to thrive is a place for zombie dinosaurs?"

"The Wasteland is a place for Dinosaurs to find strength as well as Zombies," Behemoth said, "because all of the dinosaurs _are _zombies, so to speak. It is a well-known fact that all of the dinosaurs died at the dawn of beasts, and this brute called _man _came along and tried to name us! As if we could be tamed by nomenclature."

"How can dinosaurs be alive if they're dead?"

"Haven't you listened to a word I just said? They're zombies."

"Right," Rescue Rabbit said.

"Oh, look, a cute little rabbit!" said a female voice from above. A girl with green hair jumped from the sky and landed in front of Rescue Rabbit. She reached down to touch him, but he hopped away. "Let me hold you!" she commanded.

She came nearer, but the Rabbit was too quick for her. She completely ignored Behemoth as she chased Rescue Rabbit around the pasture. At last, panting, she folded her arms. "You're not being fair, you know. I just want to pet you."

She stuck out her tongue and leaped back in the air. In a moment, there was no trace of her.

The rabbit started hopping away before a furious roar behind halted him.

"We have yet to discuss the terms of your punishment."

"Punishment?" the rabbit asked, turning his head.

"You have two options. One, you can go visit three beasts that I will mark for you. Or 2, you can perish in the searing flames cast off by Uria at the Dungsten festival."

The rabbit shook as he said, "I'll take the former option, please."

"Then you must follow my instructions. You will first visit the Ancient One of the Deep Forest, a forest elder who takes the form of a goat."

"If she's an elder, how is she a beast?"

"She is a beast when she is in goat form. In her elder form, I do not regard her as a living being with blood and veins. I would attack her on sight in that form. But she knows that she must meet my subjects in her goat guise."

"Okay, but how do I get there?"

"You must traverse through the plain forest, and from their go through the Ancient Forest. In the center of the Anicnet Forest you will find an everglade. Do not go in there. It is called the Closed Forest for a reason. You will not succeed in your mission if you go there, and if you ever come out, will have to be put to death. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Which brings me to my next point. After visiting with the Anicnet One of the Deep Forest, who will give you further instructions, you will have to visit the Cyrstal Beast clan, particularly Amethyst Cat. Ruby Carbuncle might be there too. Listen to them both, or they might feed you to Topaz Tiger."

Behemoth laughed at his own joke. The hare didn't find it funny, somehow.

"And after them?"

"After them you will have to help nurse the cubs of Mother Grizzy."

"Oh no. I don't do bears."

"You do do bears or you will forfeit your life. After all, one of the few monsters you will be allowed to help after this hajj of reformation is Gladiator Beast Andal."

"Not a bear in armor!"

"Yes, a bear in armor. And you will be glad to help him or you will regret it." Behemoth moved toward Rescue Rabbit and snapped his teeth a few inches from the hare's body. The rabbit had an urge to flee but knew it would mean death.

"You will begin your journey at sun-up tomorrow morning. I will let you have the rest of the day to yourself. But don't help any Dinosaurs. Or else."

Behemoth gave the rabbit a long, piercing stare, before bounding in the opposite direction.

The rabbit breathed a sign of relief.

"Bunny! I will catch you this time!" It was the voice of the girl with green hair.

_Here we go again_.


End file.
